THE SONIC AND AMY STORY!
by StoryMaker the Echidna
Summary: A very stupid story I wrote when I was little. Laugh at the truly excessive descriptions on things which have no bearing on the story, the lame emotions, and the inconsistent, non-driven plotline. NOTE: I am not responsible for wasted time. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: This isn't serious

_OK, I need a little introduction. Once upon a time, I was a young and foolish writer and a somewhat immature Sonic fan. I thought the key to writing a good story was by adding TONS of unnecessary, flowery description to things which had no bearing on the story. And I wanted to write a SonAmy story, so I wrote a random, weird, non-driven tale called simply "THE SONIC AND AMY STORY!"_

_Despite its dumbness, I still think it's good for a laugh. Chuckle along with me as you observe my hopelessly dragging-on descriptions of everything from Sonic's dinner to Amy's tears and my weird and unrealistic emotions._

_Oh! I also thought you could make a story good by adding bunches of characters and using colored text to distinguish them. However, doesn't have different colored text. As such, I could label the different sections normally...but why bother? I figure leaving them out will just make this ridiculous story more entertaining._

_Oh, and, yeah, it's not exactly finished, but I don't really want to finish this monstrosity...oh well! Have fun!  
_

**THE SONIC AND AMY STORY!**

~A story by StoryMaker~

All Sonic the Hedgehog characters (not including unofficial fan characters based on the universe of Sonic the Hedgehog) are copyright Sega (Service Games) and Sonic Team.

**Chapter one: This isn't serious**

Like my older sister Russian Blue Witch, I will use colors to indicate whose point of view the story is at that point. Here are the characters and their colors for this chapter:

Black = Narrator (that's me!) Blue = Sonic the Hedgehog Pink = Amy Rose the hedgehog

A blue blur speeded across the horizon. With nothing better to do, Sonic the Hedgehog went on another run. As he ran, he reached a speed almost supersonic. He grabbed golden, energized power rings and he absorbed them. Nothing could stop Sonic, fastest hedgehog alive.

I felt so free as I zoomed past every tree and rock. The earth looked blurry I was so fast. I saw something pink, but I didn't care. I couldn't even make out what it was. Suddenly the pink thing started to followed me. I was much speedier then it, so I didn't care. But I'm telling you, I did care when a hand reached out of the pink thing and grabbed me. I looked behind me. The "pink thing" was Amy. "Let go!" I screamed, kicking and punching, "I was just running! What do you want!" Amy answered a suspected reply: "You, Sonic, you."

I held on to Sonic's arm. "I want you," I said. Sonic didn't seem to understand. "Amy, I just want to run. There's no time for this. I like to be free." "But Sonic, I love you!" I wept. I hid my face in my hands. Tears leaked out of the spaces between my fingers, even though there was barely the scarcest crack that divided them. "I'll give you all my rings! I'll give you all my chaos emeralds! I'll do anything! I just want to be with you for a while!" I shouted, lifting my head out of my soaked gloves. I didn't like Sonic's reply. "We ARE with each other." I cried even more. "This doesn't count! All we're doing is arguing!" "Amy, I'll stop arguing if you stop arguing!" Sonic replied. We were speechless for a while. After a moment of silence, Sonic said words that crumbled my heart into atomic pieces. "This isn't serious…but I don't want you." Then I left, sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2: Or maybe it is

**Chapter two: Or maybe it is**

Here's this chapter's colors and characters.

Black = Narrator (that's me!) Blue = Sonic the Hedgehog Medium yellow = Miles "Tails" Prower the fox Pink = Amy Rose the hedgehog

Sonic continued his little run. As he ran, he thought. He thought about Amy.

I started zipping again. I started to think. Amy's crystal-colored tears still flooded my mind. I tried to wipe them off my brain. But I couldn't help but imagine them. Tears of anyone I have any relationship to always had a place in not only my head, but my heart. Did they mean anything? I thought so hard. I didn't even bother to collect the bright, golden rings. I was lost. Lost in Amy's tears. I was all the way until I made it home.

I was just tinkering on a new invention, when I heard crying. I looked up. Amy was walking along the path. "What's wrong, Amy?" I said. Amy's response made me feel bad, although I did nothing wrong. "Why should YOU care? YOU'RE JUST a big, big FREAK! Why do you have TWO TAILS anyway? You're a FREAK!" I stopped moving. She didn't sound like the Amy I was used to. I even suspected she was an invention by Robotnik that looked like Amy. A tear as clear as glass rolled down my cheek. I set down my tools and went inside. I didn't stop crying. I went into my bedroom and stuffed my head in my pillow. Then, I looked at the walls. There were drawings and photos of me and Sonic. I remembered when I first met Sonic. He stopped the bullies from teasing me about my two tails. But Sonic, my possibly-oldest friend, wasn't here right now. I pressed my head into the pillow again. But then I had an idea. Using my Mom's shiny cellular phone, I accessed the little marvel-of-a-phone's address book. Not realizing "S" was kind of far in the alphabet, I chose "Sort by Letter". Near the top was Amy Rose. I frowned. Then I scrolled down. Well, I'll be, never knew Big was in this address book. (Does he even HAVE a phone?) I scrolled and scrolled until I saw the name "Sonic the Hedgehog". Nearby it was "Shadow the Hedgehog". I pressed a smooth button on the phone while Sonic's name was highlighted. "Buzzzzzzzzzzzz, buzzzzzzzzzz, buzzzzzzzzz…." the phone went. Finally I heard, "Hey, who is this?" It was Sonic's voice. "It's me, Miles," I answered. "Alright, Tails! Why are y'callin' me?" "Well…" I said softly. "Have you seen Amy recently?" "Yes, why?" Sonic answered plainly. "Did she seem cranky in any way?" I said. "No," Sonic replied, plainly again. "Well, I saw her an'…and she sure did!" I cried.

I was speechless for a second. Then I said shyly, "Maybe I hurt her feelings." "Hurt her feelings? Why do you think you hurt Amy's feelings?" my two-tailed buddy said to me. "I said that I didn't want her and…I think she took it…seriously," I said, trying to sound as kind as possible. "Well, she made me feel…BAD!" Tails said. "Yup," I said. "She definitely took it seriously." "If you see Amy again…" Tails was silent for a while. Then he shouted, "tell 'er t'be NICE!" I didn't say a thing. Tails was angry at Amy for sure. Tails said a quick "Good-bye" and hung up. I shut my cell phone. "Even if I hurt Amy's feelings, she has no right to make my best friend feel bad!" I declared to no one in particular. But my thoughts were different. _What will I do? I don't want to be stuck between Amy's tears and Tails' tears! _Then, I became bored, having nothing to do, so I decided to finish Sonic R for the twentieth time. Then it was lunch. I had a chili earthworm dog with warm chili and juicy worms and a glass of delicious, smooth Tropicana acid-free orange juice. Mom had a chili cheese dog with little slugs on the top and some milk. Dad was roboticized so he had an engine oil chili dog. I asked my parents if I may go outside. I was allowed. Just in time too, because it just so happened that the talking egg was about to smash my house. I collected some energized rings, powered up, and fought the egghead using my most powerful and most speedy spins and smashes. Buttnik finally gave in and went back to his base to fix his little machine. I smirked and went inside.

I groaned as I strolled the street. I started to feel sorry for what I did to Tails, but my mind switched back to winning Sonic's heart in a split second. I didn't know why Sonic didn't love me. I loved him, so he should love me. Or at least that's what I thought. Maybe he thinks I'm the "rush to marriage" type. But that's just what I used to be. I didn't want to be that person. All I want is a little date. _Maybe I should talk to Sonic, _I thought. But then I realized: What if Tails told Sonic about what I did to him? Sonic would try to kill me! But then I felt braver. I had my mallet, so I thought there was nothing to worry about. So I trotted about and saw Sonic's house. I touched the doorbell lightly, but hard enough to make it go "Ding-Dong!" I licked my lips. The sound reminded me of snack cakes. When Sonic opened the door, I said, "Do you have any snack c - I-I mean, uh, could we have a talk?" "Come in," Sonic said, sounding like he wasn't so sure about it. I sat down on Sonic's pretty green sofa.

"Why did you make Tails feel bad? Did he do anything wrong?" I said, not exactly angrily, more "to the point". "No…I just let my sadness turn into anger and let my anger destroy my self-control," Amy said. "I should of controlled my emotions better. I'm sorry, Sonic." We looked at each other for a second or two. Then I smiled. "I forgive you, Amy." We smiled at each other for another second. "Amy…do you want to do anything?" I inquired. "Well…yes, but you might not want to…" Amy said nervously. "What is it, Amz?" I questioned nicely, cocking my head. "Well, let's see if they have the 'cute couples get in free' offer still at Twinkle Park," Amy answered. "Sure Amy," I replied. "Let's invite some friends, too."


	3. Chapter 3: But I think it's OK

**Chapter 3: But I think it's OK**

You know what I do in this section, don't you?

Black = Narrator (that's me!) Blue = Sonic the Hedgehog Red = Knuckles the Echidna Pink = Amy Rose the hedgehog Medium Blue = Metal Sonic the robotic hedgehog Light orange = Tikal the echidna spirit

We switch over from our ocean-colored sonic hedgehog friend to the red echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald, on Angel Island.

I sat on the top of the island's green power source: the Master Emerald. I knew that if the emerald was removed, the island would become loose and collapse into the ocean we hovered above, but that didn't stop me from getting bored of protecting it sometimes. Finally, out of boredom, I stuck a badly written sign that said **"local people of the town please guard this emerald intill I get back -knuckles" **on the vital energy stone and went into my house. The first thing I did was turn on my Windows XP and, after signing in, checked where I get almost all of the messages I read from: my E-Mail. "How curious," I said. "An e-mail from Sonic." I moved my Master Emerald cursor to the message titled "You're invited - From Sonic and Amy" and pressed the left mouse button. I heard a clicking sound and then it displayed a strange message. It read, in plain bold Times New Roman:

**Dear Knuckles,**

**If you get a break from guarding the Master Emerald, you're invited to a little "fest" at Twinkle Park. We'll ride the Twinkle Circuit, do lots of other fun stuff, and eat everything from chili dogs to black ant pizza. It might sound weird, but it will be fun! We'd really like it if you come at 4:00 p.m. Friday. See you there!**

**~ Sonic & Amy**

"Sonic and Amy? Going to Twinkle Park together?" I almost gagged it was so amazing. "I can't believe it…I'm not coming!" I finally shouted. All of a sudden, I heard a female voice behind me saying, "Knuckles…I think they want you to go." I looked behind me and saw a familiar face.

"Tikal?" Knuckles was surprised to see me. "Greetings, guardian Knuckles. You seem shocked by such an invation." "Yes," the red echidna replied. "Sonic and Amy...well, they sent me an e-mail. They're acting, well, MUSHY! And I just don't understand it." "Oh, well, things change," I announced nicely. "Some relationships become stronger and others become weaker. I think you should investigate that party. You'll probably have fun!" I smiled. "Oh...I suppose I'll check it out," my fair guardian replied. "That's good," I said. "I'll be back with Chaos and the gang in the presence of the emerald. See you!" I waved and faded into the powerful stone.

I went outside and sat on the Master Emerald, the presence of Tikal, Chaos and their fellow emerald spirits.

I gazed at the gullible and naive echidna sitting atop the gem through glowing red sensors. _With that emerald's power, _I thought, _I could take over the world, starting with the floating island, Angel Island. _I gazed some more. I raised my hand and turned it into a gun. "Turbo - blaster," I announced quiet enough so Knuckles couldn't hear me. A large beam of energy zoomed out of my gun straight towards the red fool. "Aaaaugh!" said Knuckles in his supposedly "tough" voice. He lay, stunned. "HA HA!" I cackled, flying towards the emerald with my nifty blasters. "No!" the echidna shouted, raising up a knuckled fist. I clutched the power source. "Grrrrrr!" Knuckles growled, jumping on the gem. He punched me swiftly and jammed up a small part of my circuits, but he couldn't stop me, the ultimate power. "Why not surrender?" I said mockingly, "after all, you won't get your rock back!" "Oh, yes I will!" said the determined idiot. "We'll see about that, won't we?" I cackled.

I stood firmly on the source that kept my island afloat. I looked back and saw the beautiful paradise fall. "Ohhhhh!" I moaned at Metal Sonic. I grabbed the blue robot's neck and pulled. I could feel his head crinkle off. I saw Metal's eyes glow as if they were burning. Soon, I saw something I didn't know the Sonic copy could do. He looked at me and shot laser gun beams towards me. "Ah…" I said letting go of his neck. "HA!" the evil robot said, tilting the emerald and causing me to fall into the ocean. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried as I splashed on the surface tension and into the blue.

And now we go back to Sonic, who is now at the beach.

I walked on the shore with my living rose beside me. "Oh, I can't wait to go to Twinkle Park!" Amy cheered. I petted her cheeks. "Neither can I," I said. Amy smiled. I finally appreciated Amy, and it was really nice. And now that we had a relationship, Amy wasn't pestering me about marriage and dating anymore. Suddenly, a red echidna crashed into the water. "Huh?" the pink hedgehog questioned. "Knuckles!" I concluded. "And look! There's the floating island! It's sinking!" Amy exclaimed. "I have a feeling Eggman and his bolt brains are behind this!" I shouted. "Let's go!" I said, jumping into the water as a cannonball.

Strange…I never knew Sonic to cannonball into the water. Well, that isn't important right now. I held my breath and jumped in.


	4. Chapter 4: Or maybe it isn't

**Chapter 4: Or maybe it isn't**

Colors and characters, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, etc., etc….

Black = Narrator (that's me!) Blue = Sonic the Hedgehog Red = Knuckles the Echidna Pink = Amy Rose the hedgehog Medium blue = Metal Sonic the robotic hedgehog

I am extraordinarily fast on dry land, but in water, that's another story. The saltwater pressed me and slowed me down. Ugh, I wasn't comfortable in water, going so slow and surrounded by pure wetness. Slowly, slowly, I paced. _I can go faster than this, I can go faster than this, I can go faster than this! _I thought. _Oh, I can only go faster than this on land, darn-it! I better find Knuckles, and quick! _I slowly walked, pressured, pressured, slowly…

…

Uh, where was I? 5...4...AWG GOTTA FIND A WATER BARRIER! 3...2...AAACK OH HERE'S A BARRIER YES! A clear bubble formed around me and Amy. "Yes!" I screamed, "now where's that echidna?…" Amy pointed to a falling red blob. Streams of bubbles floated around Knuckles as he plunged into a patch of slimy green seaweed. Sushi covered my mind. Sushi, sushi…

…..suuuuushi…

"SONIC WE GOTTA RESCUE HIM!" Amy yelled into my ear. "Oh…yeah…" I said in a daze. "Has water gotten into your brain?" the pink hedgehog said as she paddled towards Knuckles. I'm no good at paddling, so I just walked. We reached the patch of seaweed as the echidna fell on it. For just falling in, he got tangled pretty quickly. As we yanked the leathery plant off the strong red arm of Knuckles, one of Dr. Robotnik's waterproof robots burst our bubble. We worked faster than ever, yanking and ripping the stringy fibers that bound Knuckles and didn't try to let him go. After I shredded the vines on the echidna's limbs, I saw Amy who got her foot tangled as well. I ran towards her, only to be snagged by weeds and got strangled. Some ring-eater fish robots swam around our heads. Amy crushed some of them with her decorative mallet, but another pinched Knuckles' spines, draining the gold marvels out of him. We had to act quickly! 5...4...snap went the seaweed as I broke the bonds…3...2...TAKE KNUCKLES AND GO! 1..._no!_ My last comfort was seeing the young hedgehog pull the guardian onto shore just in time. I felt myself wither, and next thing I knew the game over screen popped up…JUST KIDDING!

"Oh, Sonic…" I moaned. I saw my love lying on the coral. I dove in and grabbed him. He was limp in my arms. I gently pulled him out of the water. "You alive?" I moaned with tears. I turned to Knuckles. "We have to get him to the hospital, now!" I yelled as loudly as possible. I cried. "Please…" Knuckles picked up the weak body of the once-fast hedgehog and, after a look, set him back down. "I can't. I have to get the Master Emerald back on Angel Island," my red friend said. I frowned. "OK." I carried Sonic until I saw the comforting sign of _The Northern Mobian Hospital_. I swung open a glass door and peeked at cute photos of babies and such. I took Sonic into a room and saw a tall, green fox with a scarlet tail tip dressed in a suit as white as creamy milk. She had a name tag that said _Foxie: Nurse. _"Foxie Nurse!" I shouted, "Please help my friend! He was in the water for a while." Foxie gave a grin, "Yes sir-e-bob!" she cheered. "With t' 'elp of t' doctor yer buddy will be BETTER THEN NEW! Now where do we start?" I sighed. "Oh, check his heartbeat why don't you?" "Sorry youngster, but t'at is a job for the doctor! I'll feed him a little medicine t'ough." Foxie opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aquamarine-colored juice labeled "Juice for the Half-Dead". The enthusiastic fox popped the bottle into the mouth of my dear. "Drink up, Edgeoggy!" she shouted. Soon, there was no liquid in the small, clear, plastic bottle. Sonic's cheeks bulged. Foxie pressed the cheeks and the medicine went into the stomach of my friend. "That will help, but it ain't all we'll do!" The nurse put an air pump in his chomper and pressed the button on the top vigorously again and again. "T' rest is for t' doctor!" the green fox said after she was done. A blue wallaby came in. "My name is Dr. Kyleson, and I shall perform my world famous surgery. Excuse me," he said in a manly, polite way. I moved to the side until my body gently pressed against the wall. "Now, let me see…" he said. He put on a stethoscope and listened to the thump of my sweetie's heart. "Oh dear!" he gasped. "This might be serious…." The kangaroo-like creature turned to me. "In three days, he'll be better," he announced. "THREE DAYS? That's too long a wait when it comes to MY sweetheart!" I wailed. "Well, you might as well skitter home and…" Escorting my conscience out the door, I yelled "SKITTER HOME AND? WHEN _MY_ CUTIE ISN'T WELL? DON'T TREAT A LADY - especially a _BEAUTIFUL_ one - LIKE THAT!" I panted. Dr. Kyleson cleared his throat. When I finally got my breath back, I said, "Goodbye…" And I was off.

_So, I have to get the Master Emerald back,_ I thought to myself, _but…where do I begin?_ I thought and thought. _Oh, Metal Sonic, WHERE IN THE WORLD are you and the Master Emerald? _Suddenly, I saw Metal Sonic zip by with the Master Emerald!

_Follow that robot!_ Those were my thoughts as I charged towards Metal.

Ha, ha! That stupid echidna thought he could catch up with the fastest thing _ever!_ Guess what? Idiot did not get his gem back yet! I entered the code and charged into Robotnik's base. Robotnik was busy making something. "I'm home!" I yelled. Robotnik was shocked. "Oh, Metal!" He looked at the treasure I stole and my creator gasped. "Yes!" He started to babble about some weird machine that he'd put the emerald in. Blah blah blah… "Excuse me, doctor, but I know what I want to use this for," I said. He was shocked again. "Better than my Egg Carbon Dioxide Sprayer?" he gasped. "Um…personally," I told him. He nearly fell over. "Something _better_ than my sprayer? That's impossible! Impossible! Impossible!"

30 minutes later…

Robotnik: "Impossible! Impossible! Impossible! Not possible in any way, shape, or form!"

Metal Sonic: "Excuse me doctor?"

Robotnik: "What is it?

Metal Sonic: "Could you, uh…consider shutting up?"

Robotnik: "Why, thank you for saying that so politely NOT! It's impossibly impossible! Impossible! Impossible…"

2 hours later…

Robotnik: "Impossible! Impossible! Simply impossible! Not possible, I tell you!"

Metal Sonic: "Could you PLEASE shut up?"

Robotnik: "Why?"

Metal Sonic: "Because it's a little annoying."

"Well, you're the only one who wants me to shut up."

A crowd of robots behind Robotnik: "SHUT UP!"

Robotnik: "OK, I'll shut up. I'm getting hoarse anyway. Oh and what's your idea?

I finally got to say. "Glad you asked," I answered, "It's simple. Robotnik makes a slicing machine and turns the emerald to green shards. Use each shard to power up a robot. Once we are energized, we will fight!" Robotnik gasped. "It…is…better…than…my…sprayer…..I guess I wasn't in the thinking mood!" I hid a giggle.

Stupid! It's password protected! I'll show you just what I think of you, lock…

BAM!

Hey, it's a miracle! The door is opening! THE DOOR IS REALLY OPENING! Well, enough of that. Time to go inside. Uh-oh. Face to face with a pointy, metallic nose. Just what I've always dreamed of. Now to show the thief what I think of him.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Ha, I'm sure you appreciated that. I'm off to - HEY, WATCH IT THERE, SUNNY! I don't appreciate being barbequed. WATCH THOSE FLAMES!

HIIIIIIII - YAAAAAH!

Well, I hope that takes care of him for a long time. Now, to get that emerald!

They were three horrible, long, days, that they were. Whenever I was bored, the word Sonic came into my head. Sadly, I had to politely ask him out of my mind. In fact, horrible and long barely describe my feelings. A sigh I let out as the word Sonic left me. I wanted my head to be filled with Sonic, but at that time it made things worse. Neither did thoughts of the time when my conscience was no longer with me. Sometimes I got over it when I thought about the day my sweetheart would be with me once more. Beautiful thoughts.

Amy obviously had it rough. I would too. She loved the day after the three almost as much as Sonic himself. A pure passion, indeed.


	5. Chapter 5: And the battle's rough

**Chapter 5: And the battle's rough**

No text necessary. Reader knows what this is about.

Black = Narrator Blue = Sonic the Hedgehog Red = Knuckles the Echidna Pink = Amy Rose the hedgehog

We make a comeback to (possibly) everybody's favorite echidna!

Now where's that - METAL SONIC IS UP AND RUNNING AGAIN! HOW CAN THIS BE? I punched him hard, I punched him good, WHERE DOES HE GET THIS ENERGY? Well, no matter. I can just go along, avoiding him. Yeah, I can go along avoiding him. Actually, truth is, I said that to myself again and again, but I didn't feel it was true. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Make that something. Make that someone. Someone named Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna.

I was beaten like a hamburger for three days. On the fourth day, however, I sprung out of my bed instantly and rushed out of the house in my nightgown down the street to the hospital breaking the doors and zipping into the room containing my sweetie pie. I halted shouting "ZONICZWELL! ZONICZWELL!" Dr. Kyleson shook his head. "Sorry. He's having a problem with his lungs and will take an extra 2 days to get bet-" My temper almost escaped my control. "You promised!" I said in a puff. He let out a sigh. "OK, you can see him." He pointed to a door. "Wee!" I zoomed through the door at high speeds. There he was. His name was Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.

I felt shaken. Breathing was hard. I felt half dead. I opened my eyes. "Huh?" It was pink. "A..my?" She smiled. "Yes. Are you okay?" All I could do was moan deeply and mumble grumbles to her. "Wellllll…I…don'really...feel so...good." I coughed. "Hi…" I was wilted. I was cold. I was almost dead. But somehow, in the way the world inside of us works, somehow the tips of my mouth curled upward. I began to smile.

I walked forward. At one second, I considered none of this was worth it. It's just one stone that holds up one landmass. But I told myself that it couldn't be that. It wasn't just one stone. It held up one landmass, one great landmass. More than just a stone and a landmass. It was something that I had always protected as far as my memory can stretch. Yes, I concluded. I have to find the Master Emerald. _Click, clack, clack_. _Clop, clap, clack_. I proceeded with caution. Just as my nose was tickled with Master Emerald energy, Metal Sonic pounced. "Off me, crazy clunker!" I punched the foe into air. Sadly, he landed on his feet and didn't look hurt. "Want to play rough, do you? OK, I can do that!" He opened up a vault. I tingled, sensing the emerald more than ever. Then, he pulled out something I can never forget: a shard of the stone that keeps the landmass known as Angel Island floating in the air. "With this energy source, I cannot be beaten. Prepare your funeral, chubbo!" My rage caused me to sweat. "DON'T YOU CARE THAT BY KEEPING THE MASTER EMERALD YOU CAUSE MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE TO DROWN IN THE OCEAN? DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE TROUBLE YOU'RE CAUSING? DON'T YOU NOTICE? DO YOU CARE?" Metal stayed cool and announced a word: "No." I was about to explode again, but my surface cooled down. My inside, however, was an erupting volcano. I lifted a fist. "OK, I can go with that!" I charged him, causing him to release the piece. Pinning him, I pounded his limbs off. Eventually, I was sure he would not attack in a long, long time. I started walking to the emerald shard when I heard something. "Tweet!" I looked down. "Huh?" It went again. "Tweet tweet!" Then, suddenly, something emerged from Metal's crumpled body. At first I got ready to fight, but I noticed what it was. It was a little blue flicky bird. "Tweet tweet!" It flew around me. And then it flew away with a tweet-tweet for a bye-bye. I smiled. "Like in the old days…" I relaxed. "The good old days."

**THE END (because I don't want to finish)**


End file.
